


I'm Sure This Looks Bad

by ConjurerofWords



Category: GOT7
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Jewel Thief!JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjurerofWords/pseuds/ConjurerofWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Im Jaebum is a jewel thief and gets caught by a little girl. The whole thing confuses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sure This Looks Bad

**Author's Note:**

> idk, man, I just spent a little too much time thinking about all the bling JB wears and then this happened.

There are many words running through Jaebum’s head and not a single one of them is appropriate to utter in front of a twelve year old.

“What...what are you doing with my uncle’s ring,” The girl asks. She’s staring at him blankly, one hand still on the door knob, and Jesus, Jaebum is thankful she hasn’t screamed yet, but he still doesn’t know what she’s going to do, so he’s frozen in place with a rather large bag of jewelry dangling from his arm.

And yet...

She only questions him about the ring he’d placed on his finger the minute he’d entered the room. There’s a whole fucking plethora of sparkling gems and blinding baubles he can sell for a good price, but this ring he’s keeping for himself.

How he’s going to get out of this, he has no idea, but he knows he needs to come up with one quick.

“Hi there. Your uncle wanted me to...borrow this for a while.”

“Why?”

“...It needs to be fixed.”

“Does everything in that bag need to be fixed too?”

Jaebum inhales slowly. This girl isn’t letting him leave without a fight.

“Kid, what do you want? What’s it gonna take for you not to tell anyone that you saw me here?”

The girl scrunches up her face in thought. In the five seconds before she responds, Jaebum can already begin to feel the handcuffs on his wrists, the hard floor of the local jail cell.

He remembers the disappointment in his mother’s eyes the first time he was arrested.

 “You don’t have to give me anything. Just go out through the back door. Nobody will notice.”

Jaebum feels the tightness in his chest go away and he sprints out of the office.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Jaebum’s speeding down the highway, happy and still very confused about what transpired. It was supposed to be a simple theft. Get in, get some shinies, get the fuck out.

But there was something suspicious about the whole thing. That girl, for one. Then there was a young man, about his age, if not a bit older, dressed like some kind of scholar. He seemed to be vaguely aware of Jaebum’s presence, seeking him out amongst all of the wealthy educators, artisans, and other pretentious art types there. And the strangest one of all, perhaps, was the host himself, Kim Heechul. The man was charismatic enough and obviously adored by his niece, who could be found by his side during the whole event.

(Except for the whole “finding Jaebum in the midst of making off with a fortune in jewels” incident. Heechul was in the dining room.)

Heechul, like the scholarly-looking young man, watched Jaebum with noted interest, although he was a mite more open about it, occasionally striking up a conversation with Jaebum in front of the more interesting pieces.

Jaebum shakes his head.

_I’m thinking too much. I did what I went there to do. Time to make some cash and move on._

_fin_


End file.
